1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to release system for a seat assembly in which the system includes gears which are actuated by a lever that is moved by a pull strap.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, seat assemblies include: (1) a seat back that is moveable over an arcuate range between a design position in which it may support a passenger's upper body (either upright or reclined) and a full fold flat position; (2) inboard and outboard seat back latches for releasably securing the seat back in the design position; (3) inboard and outboard floor latches; and (4) a seat cushion that supports the seat back. The rearward portion of the seat cushion engages the floor latches. The seat cushion has a forward portion that is pivotally attached to the vehicle floor so that the seat cushion and seat back may tumble forwardly. This movement occurs when (1) the seat back latches are disengaged; (2) the seat back lies in the full fold flat position; and (3) when the floor latches are disengaged. The tumbled position facilitates occupant ingress and egress and provides better access to luggage and storage spaces.
Among the references identified in a search that was conducted before filing this application are the following U.S. patents and published application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,883,869; 6,869,143; 6,860,560; 6,761,408; 6,478,358; 6,345,867; 6,250,704; 6,065,804; 6,000,742; 5,961,183; 5,871,255; 5,810,443; 5,662,368; 5,634,686; 5,364,152; 5,280,987; 4,384,744; 4,178,037; 4,169,626; 2005/0046261.